


You and me; together we are magic

by ShadeofGold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fighting Together, Gryffindor!Bellamy, Love, Sexual Tension, Tension, Werewolf, gryffindor bellamy, overcoming pain, slytherin clarke, slytherin!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGold/pseuds/ShadeofGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hogwarts AU drabbles with Clarke and Bellamy as students in two different houses.</p><p>With the defeat of Lord Voldemort not all the hate vanished with it. Werewolves are still kept isolated from the magic society. They are still treated differently and most people will barely talk to one if they know.<br/>Bellamy Blake is a Gryffindor and his sister Octavia is exactly that, a Werewolf. It has been kept a secret for 13 years, but suddenly everybody in Hogwarts seems to know and not everybody is as understanding and as accepting.<br/>Clarke Griffin is a Slytherin and an unusual one, too. She has never cared much about the division between the houses, and generally, people.<br/>Bellamy and Clarke certainly are an unusual pairing, but sometimes the world needs two sides of a coin to make a difference...</p><p>Magic happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this. 
> 
> PS: Bellamy and Clarke and in their seventh year while Octavia will be in her fifth year.

"Bellamy! Bellamy, wake up!" Miller is rousing Bellamy from a deep, dreamless sleep one Saturday morning. Bellamy opens his eyes with little interest only to stare at a very distressed looking Nathan Miller, and believe it or not, Miller is hardly ever showing strong emotions. That is why Bellamy doesn't start an argument about how Saturdays are supposed to be for sleeping in and instead gets out of bed in a smooth move.

"What is it, Miller?" Bellamy asks warily.

"It's not good." A pause. "You should come to the Common Room. Everybody is there already."

Only now does he realize that all the other guys aren't in their beds anymore and it's only 8 am. His eyes travel the room and in the end settle on Miller again. It makes him very uneasy that his best friend can't seem to look him straight into the eyes. "Spill."

"I- I tried to get rid of them... but it's a good spell and-" Miller starts out nervously, pacing the room, throwing nervous glances to the door.

All of it makes Bellamy nervous, anxious and he grows more suspicious by every second that passes. "Just spill it, Miller."

Miller takes a deep breath, turning towards Bellamy and looks at him with sadness in his eyes. "Octavia... They know. Everybody knows."

Bellamy's eyes grow wide and it feels like his heart is breaking apart. His hands grab the ends of the bed in a desperate attempt not to do anything reckless right now, not to break down and not to drown in desperation right now. For all these years, he has done everything in his power to keep the fact that Octavia is a Werewolf away from everybody so she could have a relatively normal life, not having to experience how people normally treat people who are infected with this condition. 

"Where is she?" Bellamy asks, aware that his voice is shaking and breaking at the end. He is not sure how to react. He is not sure what to do.

"I don't know... I heard that somebody saw her running towards the lake," Miller responds carefully.

Bellamy feels how his feet start moving, grabbing his clothes and putting them on in what must be world record. He swiftly makes his way towards the Common Room, ignoring and pushing away everybody that asks questions, but he comes to a sudden halt when he sees them - posters. Everywhere are posters of Octavia. Somebody was able to snap pictures of her during her transformation. His eyes shut close for a moment when pain washes over him. He pushes the door to the hallway open and before he knows it, he is running down the stairs, passing students who throw insults at him, because the news and posters spread quickly and are not just in the Gryffindor Common Room, but in all four Common Rooms. 

While his eyes are looking for any sign of his sister being close, his mind is spinning and working on something he can't define. Is it a plan for revenge? Or is it a plan to leave this behind and leave the country? Maybe the two of them will find happiness somewhere else. 

Suddenly he runs into somebody. "Hey, look out!" a voice complains; a voice he argues with at least three times a week in the classes they have together. Clarke Griffin. A Slytherin. Despite the obvious division that is the rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins, Bellamy has always taken a particular interest in Clarke, not that he would admit that to anybody. It's not like he likes her, but he appreciates people who don't turn down and reject good arguments.

"Do you hear me?!" Clarke continues in an annoyed tone. She clearly isn't amused by this early encounter and not at all that he ran into her.

Usually, he will grin at her now and make some dumb comment about her being out here on her own, again, and about how she should stop being so bossy and get back to her Slytherin buddies. However, today he is not really in the mood to enter a discussion or any sort of rivalry.

"Sorry..." Bellamy mumbles, not even trying to hide his distress. He doesn't take a second look at her, but looks back at the beautiful Hogwarts for a brief moment. He can still remember the first time he stepped foot on the grounds of Hogwarts. It is one of his fondest memories. Although one memory makes him even happier - the first time Octavia arrived in Hogwarts. She was beaming with happiness and couldn't quite grasp the reality of it. Owing to the fact that she had been afflicted with lycanthropy when she had been two years old, Hogwarts has always seemed so much out of her reach and more like a wish or dream than something that could eventually become true. But it did as Headmistress Minerva McGonagall made special accommodations. Back then it felt like nothing could stop her, them, anymore... but now all the efforts to keep it a secret seem to be for nothing.

"Bellamy?" Clarke's voice is soft and gentle now and Bellamy realizes that he must have zoned out, because she is staring at him with her blue eyes which sparkle like storm clouds right before lightening hits. He is sure that his emotions were displayed on his face for her to read, but right now he doesn't care at all about that.

And before he knows it he asks her, "Have you seen O?" 

Clarke frowns and tenses and Bellamy instinctively knows that she is starting to overthink her answer. "It's a yes or no question," Bellamy states angrily and without waiting for her response turns around again, aiming for the forest. After all he is Octavia's big brother and knows where she likes to hide out and she is connected to the woods like no other student. 

"Your sister, right? I've seen her," Clarke suddenly chimes in.

Bellamy startles. "Fuck, Clarke!" She must have followed him. 

"She was facing the Forbidden Forest and she was angry, really angry and kept yelling into the woods," Clarke informs him, pointing towards a distinct corner of the Forbidden Forest. 

He nods at her as a thank you and wants to take off, but she grabs his hand in a swift motion. "What's going on, Blake?" 

Despite his first instinct to shut the question down, he is considering to tell her. It's not as if she isn't going to see the posters... "Have you not seen yet?"

"Have I seen what?" Clarke's interest is sparked.

Bellamy rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Oc-"

"Bellamy?" suddenly his sister appears out of nowhere and he spins around. Her hair is braided like always and he can immediately feel the anger and anxiety radiating off of her. With a few quick steps he closes the distance between them and pulls her into a hug. This is all it takes for her to let her strong, brave, angry guard down and before she realizes, there are tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Clarke has never seen any of the Blake siblings cry and certainly has never witnessed such an emotional scene between them. She has seen them fighting and arguing several times as it is often happening in the Great Hall. She has seen them being protective of each other. She has seen them being fun around each other, just being siblings. This... she has never seen.

Moments pass and it is getting uncomfortable for her to stand a few feet away in silence, not knowing if she should hasten away or wait. She is not even entirely sure what's happening. But then she notices Bellamy is shifting.

As Bellamy takes a few deep breaths, he takes a step back and waits for Octavia to look at him. Her eyes are still watering and her mouth is quivering, but her body is tensing again and he knows she is channeling all her fear and rage to store it in her heart. It will stay there until it becomes too much and then there will be an explosion. 

"Octavia," he tries to keep his voice calm and steady, but knows he is failing miserably when Octavia's eyes dart to the ground. His eyes close for a moment when he suddenly feels a light touch on his shoulder. He turns his head and looks at Clarke. And for the first time, Bellamy appreciates somebody supporting him. In this moment he is grateful for her being here and he doesn't mind her witnessing this moment. He throws her a brief smile before she retreats her hand and takes a few steps back again, but not without reassuringly nodding at him.

"Octavia, look at me," he continues and turns his attention back to Octavia. Her eyes shortly gaze passed him to Clarke, but quickly settle on his. "O, you are not what happened to you. You are what you choose to become," Bellamy whispers and gives his little sister a weak smile. 

"But I can't choose, Bell." Octavia's voice is broken. She swallows before she continues, "I am a werewolf and I always will be. I don't have a choice." When she finishes she looks directly at Clarke, looking for a reaction.

Bellamy feels Clarke shift, but is deeply grateful and appreciative that there is no further reaction. "You are right, you can't choose that, O. BUT you can choose if you let it define you. Me and you, we are in this together and if there is one thing I know it is that you are not the worst thing that has happened to you."

Clarke has never heard him speak like that. These words astonish her. Now she knows why people say he is good at speeches...even if this isn't a speech directed at many, but something intimate just for his sister to hear, it's an indication that he knows how to appeal to emotions and how to appeal to people. But more importantly, she sees that he is real. It's not empty promises; it's honesty speaking; it's love and hope. 

"I don't fit in here anymore... I won't," Octavia mumbles as quietly as possible, because she is aware of Clarke's presence. 

"You'll always fit in with me," Bellamy replies softly, tugging her into his side for reassurance. 

"Thanks big brother," Octavia replies and Clarke can tell that she means it. 

Minutes pass.

"I'll leave you two alone," Clarke breaks the silence. 

"Clarke," Octavia lets go off her brother and takes a small step towards her. "Thank you."

"For what?" 

"For not running away..." 

"Wh-" she starts, but Bellamy shakes his head slightly and that stops her. She meets his eyes and feels something in her change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * He recognizes that fear is a prison and he won't let fear rule his or his sister's life. *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy it.

When Bellamy is thirteen he learns what it means to take away a person's self, to kill a person; not death as in the permanent cessation of all vital functions, but as in taking away somebody's memories and with that what makes them them. Every person is nothing more than the sum of their memories and experiences.

He doesn't mean to, but being thirteen he just mutters what he's heard his mum mutter many times before after somebody found out about Octavia's condition. It comes easy. Two words. One spell. It came as natural to him as breathing. Having not done it before, he was surprised how easy and how simple it was. As if he was born to do that.

He didn't have to use the Amnesia spell for quite a while now - but today is different. The thoughts in his head are consumed by memories of saying those two words which bring about Octavia's liberation and freedom to be viewed as a witch, not a werewolf. It would be so easy. Even though rationally thinking he knows it's not possible to make everybody forget, his fingers twitch to do just that.

And he hates himself for it. 

Knowing that there is darkness in him and that it's the core of his being.

He has realised and acknowledged that a long time ago when he was alone after his mum's funeral, picking up the pieces. With only himself for company he was forced to face ghosts he knowingly buried in the deepest crevices of his memory. 

Nonetheless, he hates himself for it.

Also, the knowledge he doesn't have the power to change this situation is eating him up from the inside.

And if there is one thing Bellamy is sure of, it's that parents will soon send owls to Hogwarts warning about having a Werewolf in school, threatening etc. Hence why Bellamy's decision to go to McGonagall comes easily.

He is certain Octavia is likely to be thrown out of school by the pressure from concerned parents which would pressure the Ministry of Magic, too. It wouldn't be the first time the elite, the ruling, would let him down. In the end, Bellamy just doesn't like the authority. He has never trusted them. If there is one person in power who he actually appreciates and kind of trusts, it's Headmistress McGonagall. She has proven many times that she cares about people and not her position or power.

Still, she won't be able to do much for them, so all he wants is to leave Hogwarts - with Octavia. He doesn't want her to live a life full of hate and isolation.

In short, he is afraid. Afraid to stay. Afraid for his sister.

The way from to the Headmistress' office seems endless today. When he arrives at the gargoyle, which conceals a circular, moving staircase, he is forced to pause for a moment. The password. He needs the password for the gargoyle to step aside and let him pass. Albus Dumbledore was the password when he first stepped into the office, but since then there were many others; he just needs to remember the last one. He wipes his face in a nervous motion, trying to remember. _Chess_ his mind suddenly screams and he utters it the next second and voilà it works - the gargoyle steps aside. The all to familiar staircase comes into view. This walk to McGonagall's office sprays a sense of belonging and familiarity. It's a way he has walked so many times prior to his sister's arrival.

A feeling of regret and sadness sets in his stomach when he reaches the door at the top of the stairs.

But soon these feelings evaporate, determination taking their place and he firmly puts his hand on the knob, turning and opening the door.

"Headmistr-" He stops midway when he realises that Mrs McGonagall isn't even present. He shifts, turning around and contemplating leaving again, but eventually decides to just wait for her here. It's not his fault she didn't change the password so he wouldn't be able get up here without permission.

Despite the tenseness in his body, the anger as well as the helplessness that this morning brought along, he let curiosity take over. He has never been alone in this office and he's always been interested in all the books that are organised in the shelves. He steps closer and takes a loot at them. _DA - We are all ordinary_ , says one book. At least, Bellamy believes it says so. The book cover is cracked on the edges and the letters of the title are hardy recognizable under the dirt and dust that has settled on almost all of the books. He wants to take it out when his eyes spot something else.

The Sorting Hat.

A soft smile appears on his face, remembering his sorting ceremony.

_Eleven years old, dark curls falling deep into his face, a young boy full of hope and dreams. The brilliance in his eyes compensates for his baggy, washed-out robe. Second-hand._

_"Blake. Bellamy Blake," a dark haired man with a pointing nose says, looking up from his list of students._

_Bellamy swallows. This is it. He's nervous and he doesn't even know why. He steps forward._

_The chair he is supposed to sit on seems millions of miles away. His mind tells him he has thousands of stairs to conquer to get there, but somehow he manages to get there with only five rather big steps. He closes his eyes as he sits down and when he opens them again all he sees is the black inside of the hat, which doesn't help to ease his breathing._

_"Hmmm... very hard indeed," a raw, small voice says. "There is a clear longing for fairness. I see loyalty, so much loyalty. A smart mind, talent - although very guarded. Where shall I put you? You would be good in Hufflepuff."_

_Content settles into his heart. Relief creeping over his body. 'Hufflepuff where they don't dwell on differences, but are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil' that's what the hat just sang minutes earlier. He knows without a doubt that his mum and Octavia would be proud of him if he ended up in Hufflepuff_.

_Although, his heart stumbles for no apparent reason. It feels like rain on a sunny day. Something just doesn't feel right._

_"Hufflepuff would help you continue to be. But, what is that? I see something else. This undeniable thirst to be better, to do better. Ah, I see, your loyalty is rooted in a brave, selfless heart. There will come a time you'll not just be loyal, but more than that. Your heart knows what it wants, eh? Well, then - better be GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouts the lasts word for everybody to hear and before Bellamy knows it the hat has disappeared from his head and the next name was announced._

_Gryffindor._

_Still shaking, a smile on his face, he walks towards the Gryffindor table, welcomed by many hands and smiling faces._

Bellamy shakes himself at this memory. It was a happy one.

"Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart. Daring, nerve and chivalry set them apart," Bellamy says out loud the words that the hat said about Gryffindor at this year's sorting ceremony. Bitterness swings in his words.

Can the hat make mistakes? He might have been a Gryffindor once, but since then his heart has been damaged. Gone is the brave, young boy who was ready to make a difference. Instead, a coward has taken his place, ready to run.

Bellamy blinks away tears at the realization that he has failed. Failed at protecting Octavia. Failed at making a difference. Failed at being better for his sister. Now, there is nothing more to do. Better be a coward than a failure.

"Don't run, Bellamy. We all live each day to make it work." Aurora's soft and gentle voice pierces through the silence. 

Bellamy startles as if the voice was real. He turns around hectically, wanting it to be real and craving for his mum's presence. However, he knows better - she is dead. Still, his mum's presence is in his head, his heart and his soul right now. Suddenly he knows what to do. He recognizes that fear is a prison and he won't let fear rule his or his sister's life.

 _We're not going to run. No, we'll stay. Why should we be afraid of what the others think of us? They should be afraid of what we think of them when their hearts hold hate and pride dearest. I might have blood on my hands, but Octavia doesn't._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I hope you like the first chapter.  
> I'm grateful for feedback... so if you have to say anything at all, please just leave a comment. I appreciate it. Thank you.


End file.
